The Sign
by touche1
Summary: A one-shot of 15 year old Kensi starting her life alone, and a tiny bit of help she gets along the way. Minor warning for strong language.


**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review my previous stories. You guys have been very kind and I appreciate all the feedback. This is my first attempt at writing a past-life story and it was quite difficult. Had it not been for a timely muse and the inspiration provided by the tumblr fandom, I might never have finished this. So thank you very much (you know who you are). Again, reviews will be much appreciated, including constructive criticism. :D**

**XXXXX**

Kensi Blye was scared. It wasn't an emotion she was used to, and it certainly wasn't something she would admit to, but right now, on a pitch black moonless night, in the middle of a small clearing in the woods, surrounded by a bunch of tough looking hooligans, she was probably as scared as she had ever been in her 15 year old life.

* * *

It had been a week since she had opened her front door to have her entire world shattered by the news of her father's death. She had reacted with disbelief (after all, her dad was never one to drink and drive), which had quickly turned to anger. First at the police for not having any answers to give her, then at her father for leaving her alone like that. Finally the anger had turned inwards and she had started hating herself for the last words she had said to her dad. If only she had not fought with him, if only she had listened to him and stayed home. Maybe he would not have gone out, maybe he would still be here, quietly sitting by the fire whittling at a piece of wood with his carving knife.

They had all tried to get her to open up - the lady police officer who they assigned to stay with her that night, the child services worker who visited her the very next day, the pastor at their local church. They had tried to assuage her guilt, told her that sometimes bad things happen even to good people. She listened to their hollow words and stayed quiet, seething inside.

She took out her anger in her basement that evening. For the first time in her life, Kensi Blye learnt how to take her anger out on herself, her knuckles scraped raw from hitting her punching bag too hard.

They had asked her about her mom and she had stubbornly insisted that her mom was dead and that she was old enough to stay alone in her dad's house. Of course, they would never let that happen. The first couple of nights they allowed her to stay at her best friend's house. Brittany knew her well enough to let her have her space and she was the first person who didn't push Kensi to talk about her feelings. As Kensi sat by the window, hour after unending hour, her best friend simply sat by her side.

The child services worker showed up two days later and kindly but firmly explained to Kensi that she would have to be put into the system. She was asked to pack her life into two suitcases so that they could take her to a "Juvenile Care Centre for Girls" while they found her a foster family. Kensi didn't fight it. She simply gave her best friend a lingering hug and walked out of the door, determined not to look back.

Within the first hour of reaching the centre, Kensi knew she would never be able to adjust there. As an only child, she was used to her space and her privacy and having to spend all day with a bunch of girls, many of whom had grown up literally on the streets, was definitely not easy. That night a group of girls surrounded her in the dormitory and demanded that she give them all her money. Kensi's father had taught her to take care of herself, but she didn't stand a chance outnumbered seven to one.

For the first time in her life Kensi cried herself to sleep that night, hugging her backpack, thankful that she had had the good sense to keep half of her money hidden, rolled up in the clothes in her bag.

She had worked out her escape plan over the next two days. Carefully doing her reconnaissance (just like her dad had taught her), she had spent her time mapping out the possible exits and figuring out when they were left unattended. On her fourth night in the facility, Kensi went to bed wearing her jeans and tshirt. After lights out, she waited patiently for three hours before quietly slipping out of bed. She picked up her shoes and her backpack and made her way to the dorm bathroom. Quietly locking it behind her, she pulled out a spoon she had pocketed from the lunch line and got to work. Twenty minutes of hard work later, she was pulling away the unscrewed grille and jumping down from the first storey window to the ground.

As she silently ran away towards her independence, Kensi thought about her options. She knew that going back to the army base was out of the question - she would be reported and sent back to the juvenile centre. There was no way she was going to go to her mom - she had firmly decided that she would rather die on the streets than do that.

She had a vague idea of going to LA. She was sure she could lose herself in the big city - where no one would care if another young girl was added to the thousands who came there every year to make a name for themselves in Hollywood.

Kensi spent the first night on her own walking along dark side roads, keeping the well lit main roads in sight. By dawn she reached a diner by the highway where she sat down at a booth and ordered a hearty breakfast. Wolfing down her eggs and bacon, she watched the waitress behind the counter and wondered if she could get a job waiting tables. She knew that she looked older than her age. She was already 5'9" and since her braces had come off three months ago, a lot of boys had started paying a lot more attention to her, some even asking her out more than once. She couldn't help grimacing as she remembered her hasty first kiss right after watching Titanic. It had been sloppy and wet and she had not really enjoyed it. But the fact was that after years of being ignored, she was now being noticed as an attractive girl and she knew that that wouldn't hurt if she wanted to get a job as a waitress.

"Can I get you anything else hon?"

Kensi looked up at the waitress and shook her head, reaching into her backpack for her money. As she lay down some money on the table, she heard sirens in the distance. Immediately on alert, she half closed her eyes and listened carefully. As soon as she realized that they were coming closer she grabbed her bag and rushed out of the diner.

Kensi was hiding behind a parked pick up by the time the squad car reached the diner. She watched the two cops get out and go inside. She watched them order coffee and flirt with the waitress. It was not until they were tucking into their pancakes that Kensi breathed easy again. She had known they would not be looking for her this soon, but she was taking no chances.

The next day and a half went by in a rush of breathless monotony. Diner to diner, town to town, sometimes hitching a ride, mostly walking down deserted roads, getting more and more exhausted by the hour, Kensi continued her slow but determined progress.

* * *

She didn't quite know how she had gotten into this position. She had seen the flashing lights of a police car in the distance and had run off onto a side road. Rather than risk being spotted, she had kept to the side road which had taken her further and further into the woods. By the time she had realised she was lost, she couldn't even see the lights of the main road. Semi delirious because of lack of sleep and proper food, Kensi had wandered along, hoping to miraculously reach some civilization, when she saw them. A racuous looking pack of guys, drinking and laughing and swearing loudly, gathered in the middle of the woods. Common sense told her to back away and run off. As luck would have it though, just as she was stepping back, a bunch of loose twigs snapped and gave way under her foot, causing her to tumble noisily into a ditch. By the time she regained her bearings, she was surrounded by about a dozen guys.

"What do we have here?" said a stocky, unshaved guy, giving Kensi a leering grin. Even from ten feet away, Kensi could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Looks like a pretty little birdie has lost her way" responded another guy, wearing a hoodie. The way he was looking at her almost made Kensi physically sick. She glanced around and counted eleven figures. It was dark and she couldn't make out the faces of all of them, but they looked to be in their early twenties. Kensi gulped down her fear and got to her feet.

"I'm just looking to get to the next town" she began, in a voice that she hoped sounded firm and strong. She put her weight on both her ankles, relieved that neither felt twisted.

"Well, we can give you a ride, can't we guys?" Unshaven guy laughed loudly and was joined by the others. He seemed to be their ringleader. He approached Kensi and reached out a hand. "What do you say we go to my truck and we can..."

He was cut off as Kensi's foot made hard contact with his shin. As he let out a cry of pain, Kensi teed off again, this time aiming perfectly for the groin. Giving out a high pitched wail of anguish, unshaven guy went down like a felled redwood tree, clutching at his crotch.

Kensi was immediately ready for anyone else coming for her, legs akimbo, hands balled up into fists, thumbs out. But all the other guys had taken a half step back instinctively dropping their hands to their midsections.

"Fiestly little bitch, aren't you?" Hoodie guy was looking at her with a strange light in his eyes. "This is going to be fun!"

The tone of his voice sent a chill down Kensi's spine. She was trembling inside, but her fists were rock solid. She was not planning on going down without a fight.

"Hey, wait a minute" said a new voice from Kensi's left. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw a pale looking youth with a face full of acne. "I know her. I saw her picture in my uncle's office today!"

"In the sherrif's office?" Hoodie guy looked questioningly at acne guy. "Is she in some sort of trouble? Are you sure its her?"

"Yeah I'm sure!" Acne guy sounded very excited now. "And you know why I'm sure? Because there's a reward for any news of her that leads to her recovery. A big reward too."

Kensi listened in disbelief to this new revelation. She had no idea who would put up a reward to get her back. Hoodie guy was still looking at her intently, ignoring unshaven guy still writhing on the ground.

"Hmm. Big reward is it?" Hoodie guy contemplated. "Pity! Maybe we can play with her a little bit before we turn her in."

"I don't know dude. We don't want this to get ugly" said acne guy. "We should just take her in and get that reward."

Hoodie guy seemed lost in thought for a while. Kensi was staring at him warily, keeping everyone else in her peripheral vision. Finally hoodie guy said "Hmm, perhaps you're right Flipper." Then he smiled at Kensi and ordered "Grab her!"

Kensi saw six of the guys slowly start walking towards her, closing the circle. Fidgeting on the balls of her feet, Kensi let out a kick as soon as one of them was within range. She caught another one on the jaw before a third one grabbed her from behind. All her struggling and violent thrashing around proved to be useless as another two guys grabbed her legs and soon she was lying face down on the ground, gagged with a dirty handkerchief, her hands and legs bound.

"Can we just take her in?" Unshaven guy asked. He was on his feet again by now, although still a bit unsteady. "Mind if I get a little revenge before we do?" Kensi heard footsteps appoaching and tensed her body.

"Lets not risk it Don." Hoodie guy stopped him. "We don't want any physical marks on her. In fact, we should just leave her in our cabin and report where she is. That'll be good enough to get the reward."

"Humph. All right. But the reward better be worth it!" Don was clearly not happy with the arrangement.

Kensi found herself picked up like a piece of wood by two of the guys and carried deeper into the woods. After about a hundred metres, she heard a door groan open and she was thrown into a dingy looking cabin. The door slammed shut behind her and Kensi was alone.

* * *

Forcing herself to calm down, Kensi tried her best to take deep breaths in spite of the foul gag tasting in her mouth. Her adrenaline was pumping and she knew that she had to get out of her binds quickly if she wanted to escape before the guys came back with the police. She started wriggling her wrists, rubbing them raw in the process. But after about ten minutes, her efforts were rewarded. She managed to free up one hand enough to reach the knots. Another couple of minutes and she was free, retching loudly as she pulled the gag out of her mouth.

She made her way to the door and as expected found it locked from the outside. Grabbing the handle she shook the door hard. She was just contemplating whether the lock or the hinges were the weaker part of the door when she heard a low voice from outside "Stop making that noise. And don't shout!"

Kensi stopped rattling the door, ears wide open. The guys had clearly left someone behind to make sure she didn't escape. She was tempted to continue her attempts to break down the door, confident that she could take on one guy. But she did not know if there were more outside as well. Plus, there had been something in the guy's voice that had made her pause.

"Who are you?" She ventured.

"I'm... I'm one of them" came the quiet answer. Kensi remained silent, clearly expecting more. After about a minute the voice said "I'm going to let you go. Just trust me and stay quiet for a few minutes more. They are still within earshot."

Kensi again contemplated her options. Maybe he was bluffing, and getting her to not attempt an escape. Maybe the cops would be there in the next few minutes. But once again, there was a disarming sincerity in the voice that made her stay silent.

After about five minutes, he spoke again. "All right, I'm opening the door now. Please don't attack me. I'm going to let you go. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Kensi replied. This sounded too good to be true, but she was willing to take the risk.

There was a sound of a latch being drawn back and the door slowly creaked open. Kensi stayed back, but no one came in. Carefully, she approached the door and peeked out. There was a thin, lanky guy with close cropped hair standing about 10 feet away, her backpack at his feet.

"They took all the money from your backpack" his voice was almost apologetic.

"I don't care. I just want to get out of here" Kensi replied truthfully. Escape was all that mattered right now.

"All right." The guy replied. It was even darker here than the little clearing where she had been attacked and she could just about make out the outline of lanky guy. She slowly started walking towards him. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness overtook her and she stumbled to her knees.

"You ok?" The guy asked. There was concern in his voice, but he made no effort to approach her.

"I'm fine" said Kensi, annoyed with herself for showing vulerability. "I just haven't eaten in a while."

"Ummm... I have a sandwich somewhere in the cabin. Let me get it for you."

"No, that's really not nece..." began Kensi, but the guy had already gone into the cabin. Kensi quickly went to her backpack and sat down on a rock beside it. It had been thoroughly searched and the money she had kept rolled up in her favorite purple boxers was gone.

"They took it all. I'm sorry" lanky guy said, coming out of the cabin and holding out a soggy looking sandwich. "Eat it, it will be at least half an hour before they'll be back". Kensi looked at the sandwich suspiciously.

"Its not drugged, if that's what you're thinking" there was a trace of amusement in his voice. "Can't blame you for being paranoid though, I guess."

"My dad taught me to be alert and vigilant in any situation." Kensi said, as she took the sandwich. She quickly unwrapped it and took a big bite, closing her eyes in satisfaction.

"Did he also teach you how to fight? That was some impressive stuff back there."

"Fight, shoot a gun, hotwire a car, pick a lock, survive off the land..." Kensi spoke through a mouthful of sandwich, then shrugged and added by way of explanation "Daughter of a marine."

Lanky guy chuckled, "Army brat, huh?"

"And proud of it!" Kensi responded

"Like I said, impressive. I take it that wasn't the first time you've knocked down a guy then."

"I broke a guy's nose once. I was 13. He was 17. He was bullying some poor kid. Broke my own wrist as well, but I have a very high pain threshold." Kensi said, matter-of-factly.

There was slience for a while as Kensi steadily ate the sandwich. Lanky guy was still standing at a distance. Moving a bit closer, he sat down on a rock as well and asked, "So why are you running away?"

Kensi paused in mid bite, wondering how much to reveal. She was thinking of a suitably general reply when he asked another question "Does it have anything to do with the DB on your left wrist?"

Kensi swallowed hard as she turned her hand to look at the inscription she had written across her veins. She was surprised he had spotted that in the dim light. She glanced at him and realised he was staring intently at her. Sighing, she replied "Those are my dad's initials. He died a few days ago. I don't want to go into foster care, which is why I'm running away." She paused and stroked the letters on her wrist with her thumb. "I'm going to get this tattooed one day."

"What about school? Leaving it half way?"

"I don't care. I can go back and finish it any time. Once I'm 18 and no one can control what I do. I've always been a straight A's student." Kensi couldn't keep a hint of pride out of her voice.

Lanky guy chuckled "Why am I not surpirsed? Survival skills, fighting skills, academic excellence... next you'll tell me that you can cook gourmet meals as well, wonder woman!"

"Well, if Kraft Mac-n-Cheese counts as gourmet meals, then sure!" Kensi gave a short laugh. She realized that this was her first laugh since she got news of her father's death.

Kensi finished her sandwich and balled up the wrapper to put in her backpack. She was zipping up the front pocket when lanky guy said "You will need money to survive, you know. What are you going to do?"

"I'll figure it out." Kensi replied, but there was no conviction in her voice. She had been putting off this obvious problem for later.

"Do you have anything to sell? Or pawn? If you go to LA, you'll find a lot of people who will buy valuables from you without questions. I have a gold rolex that I.. um.. found... a few days ago. I'm hoping to get a good price for that."

"Ummm... " Kensi paused, her heart wrenching at what she was about to say. "I have my dad's old watch. It should be quite valuable. Maybe I can... " her voice trailed off and she blinked away tears at the thought of selling one of her dad's most prized possessions.

She caught lanky guy staring at her intently again and she turned her back to him, starting to put on her backpack.

"Hold up!" Lanky guy said. Kensi turned around and looked at him warily. Was he going to demand something from her in return for letting her go?

"You need to hit me" he continued.

"What?" Kensi aked, confused.

"I need to make them believe that you fought me and escaped. To sell it properly I need the bruises."

"You want me to hit you?" Kensi voice was still full of disbelief.

"Yes. Don't hold back." Lanky guy came closer and stood before her.

"All right!" Kensi suppressed a small smile and put the backpack down again.

"Umm.. Jaw, arm and shin. Let's stay away from the groin please." He said seriously.

Kensi couldn't help chuckling out loud again. "Don't worry! I'll be gentle."

"Don't draw it out. Just get it over with!"

Aiming carefully for the fleshy part, Kensi puched him in the right arm. Then she quickly kicked him twice in the shin, making him drop to one knee, before landing a solid roundhouse hit to the jaw. She cringed as he fell to the ground on her backpack, groaning slightly.

"You ok?" Kensi asked with concern.

"Fine." Lanky guy replied, slowly getting to his feet. "That's quite a punch you have there. Do you even know how much it hurts?"

"I've taken a fair few puches too you know!" Kensi scoffed. "Trust me, this isn't real pain. Try getting your tongue stuck in your braces once!"

"I think I'll just take your word for that." Lanky guy smiled as he handed Kensi her backpack and pointed through the trees. "That's the fastest way to the main road. And here... " he held out a twenty dollar bill. "It's not much, but it should get you closer to LA than you are right now."

Kensi stared at the money. "I can't take that" she said.

"Just... take it. Consider it a new year gift. After all, it is 30th December today. You'll need something to start the new year on."

Kensi took the single crumpled bill and slowly put it into her pocket. She was truly touched by the gesture and she didn't know what to say. Looking up at lanky guy, still mostly an outline in the near pitch blackness, she held out her hand.

"I don't say this much, but... thank you. You don't know what this means to me."

Lanky guy shook her hand and awkwardly replied, "Don't worry about it. Just... make something good of your life."

"You should do that too you know. Why do you hang around with those guys? You're so much better than them. You have... you have such a pure soul,"

There was another awkward silence as the two of them stood there in the darkness, gripping each other's hand. Then lanky guy cleared his throat and said "Go on now, get out of here. Before anyone comes back."

"All right" said Kensi and nodded before starting to walk down the path lanky guy had pointed out. "Take care" she heard as she hurried away, skipping over the tree roots. For some reason she was feeling much better about her situation now. Although she had just been through an ordeal and she still had to solve the problem of surviving without money, she took the incident with the lanky guy as a sign that somehow things would work out. She smiled as she emerged onto the main road, and began a light jog in the general direction of her destiny.

* * *

Next morning, in another nameless diner, much closer to LA, Kensi opened her backpack to brush her teeth when she heard an unfamiliar rattling in the front pocket. Sticking her hand in, her brow furrowed as she pulled out an unfamiliar, heavy object and her eyes opened wide.

"Oh my Lanta" she whispered softly to herself. In her hands she held a pristine gold Rolex.


End file.
